the_stubborn_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stubborn Heroes Wiki
As you make your way down Wallace's main road, your attention is drawn to a lively tavern, one of many across the realm that seem to have sprung up overnight. Eager to escape the wind's bite, you hurry inside and make your way to the bar. Behind it stands a barmaid, cleaning a tankard with a stained rag. She looks up at you with a warm smile. "Greetings traveller, and welcome to Crow's Corner. Grab yourself a table and I'll bring you some ale. If you are here to listen to tales of The Unfated Ones, the Stubborn Heroes... you have certainly come to the right place..." make a history check to see what you find... Welcome to the Stubborn Heroes Wiki! The Stubborn Heroes is an actual play Dungeons and Dragons Fifth Edition podcast, set in the homebrew world of Varian. This wiki acts as the Librium of Knowledge, and contains everything you need to know about the characters, events and world of the Stubborn Heroes. Beware though, for the Librium speaks of fate. By reading it, you may find answers to questions you did not want answered. (*SPOILERS AHEAD*) Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Meet the Heroes Click one of the images below to see a page dedicated to the corresponding Hero. These Heroes are the ones currently played in the campaign. OfficialAnmonArt.png|Anmon|link=Anmon OfficialAratalArt.png|Aratal|link=Aratal OfficialBelrunArt.png|Belrun|link=Belrun OfficialCedricArt.png|Cedric Crow|link=Cedric Crow OfficialFilliusArt.png|Fillius Senneck|link=Fillius Senneck AdamByNaqarah.png|The Dungeon Master|link=The Dungeon Master About the Podcast (from the official website) In 2015 - the Heroes banded together to try a game most of them had not played before. A game that has been the pillar of the tabletop gaming community for nearly five decades... Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition is a game of role-play and adventure where you take on the identity of a PC (Player Character) within a fantasy World created by you, and your friends. It is a collective experience of story, combat, and world building that takes place within your minds! All of your actions are decided by the Roll of the Dice, the consequences of those rolls? Decided by the DM (Dungeon Master - AKA Game Master by some folks). The DM and PCs - by working together, weave a tale of mystery, intrigue, and adventure that is unique to them, and their party. After playing through their first Campaign (Which we call Campaign 0), Adam decided that the groups World and Lore were so rich and their playstyle so accessible, that they should record their sessions and release it as an audio Podcast. Since releasing their first Episode in 2016, the Podcast and the Community around it has grown exponentially. So please join us by the fire, and read on: Where you will learn about the World, and the Expanded Universe that has grown around this crazy little Show of ours... External Links *Official Website *Discord *Twitter *Facebook *Patreon *Instagram If you enjoy listening to and hearing about Stubborn Heroes content, please consider becoming a Patron to support this podcast and it's expanded universe. You can do this by following the Patreon link above. Social Media Start Listening Latest activity Category:Browse